


An Uncomplicated Story of a First Kiss

by Sodafly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodafly/pseuds/Sodafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been unexpected.  It had been totally spontaneous. It had been totally like Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomplicated Story of a First Kiss

It wasn’t what he expected. Seb expected teeth and tongue and all guns blazing. He expected claws and bites and the hunger of a wild animal like those he encountered in the jungle.  He expected to be rammed up against a wall, to be scratched and used and forced.

But the kiss caught Sebastian off guard and it wasn’t anything like he had expected.

Seb’s first kiss had been when he was sixteen. He was a late bloomer as far as girls were concerned and once he had played a little bit of tonsil tennis with the captain of the girls’ netball team; he didn’t quite see what all the fuss was about.  However his first kiss with a man had been shortly before being deployed to Afghanistan and that had been much more exciting.  The last night of celebrations, alcohol burning in his blood stream as cold bathroom tiles pressed against his back and fingers pressed underneath his tight t-shirt.  This time the tongue inside his mouth was much more experienced than the teenage girl in a sports skirt and ponytail.  But unlike that time with the teenage girl round the back of the netball pitch, this time in the men toilet of some shabby night club went a lot further than just a simple tongue in the mouth. That tongue ended up in other places as well, but when the deed was done Sebastian never spoke to that man again. He just turned into a stranger from one night in a night club. 

But this kiss was different from the rest.

This is Sebastian Moran’s first kiss with James Moriarty.

It had been unexpected.  It had been totally spontaneous. It had been totally like Jim.

But this was not in the aftermath of a torture, or a murder or the settlement of a profiting deed. Neither man was feeling highly strung, intoxicated on blood lust nor high on adrenaline; they were calm and collected and maybe just a little bit bored.

Suddenly the leading lips have left and Seb’s mouth chases after them wanting to have them back where they were originally. With foreheads pressed together and breath like a whisper upon their swollen lips, the moment is human despite the fact that both men refuse to believe that is what they are.  Hand reach up to cup Seb’s face and Jim is studying him with large eyes, cool fingers stroking the small, faint scar on his cheek. Jim pulls and Seb responses.  It’s not just lips this time as a shy tongue presses against Seb’s lips, seeking entrance to the cavern of his mouth.  He opens and shivers at the feeling of Jims tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth.

They had just come from a business meeting with criminal partners from France. It hadn’t been an exciting meeting, just a table and chairs and coffee in the dimly lit room of a school building. The discussion had been above Seb’s head as he stood against the wall behind where Jim was sat, eyeing the other bodyguard from across the room and weighing up the size of the revolver slotted in his belly belt. He thought idly about how the light played on Jim’s softer features, highlighting his cheekbones and igniting the fire in his dark irises.

Seb would admit to no one that he had a crush on Jim Moriarty.

Hands are no longer on his cheeks, but sliding down his shoulders. It was hard to get a grip due to their awkward position in the back of a cab, but somehow it works. Reassured by the touch, Seb nervously slips his hand into Jim’s hair, feeling the soft strands between his shaking fingers. It’s as if he is floating and holding onto Jim is the only thing he can think of to keep him anchored to the earth.

The vibrations of Jim’s chuckle ripple against Seb’s open mouth and suddenly he is smiling as they kiss.

After the meeting, Sebastian had followed Jim from the building feeling drowsy and hungry. Normally they would go and have dinner somewhere, but obviously Jim isn’t in the mood for food and they will just go straight home.  Jim is silent. He doesn’t speak a single word as they walk through the building but as soon as they push open the door Jim shivers as the cold night air slaps him. He’s forgotten to bring a coat again. For a criminal genius, Jim’s occasional lack of common sense is alarming.

Sheepishly Seb shrugs off his thick woollen coat and hangs it over Jim’s shoulders as they walk down the front steps. Instead of scowling and knocking the garment from his shoulders in disgust, Jim slips his arms into the arm holes and wraps the dark grey woollen coat around himself. It’s way too big for him and Seb smiles secretly to himself as the sleeves flop over Jim’s fingertips.

A cab is waiting for them at the bottom of the street. They both know that it is one of the drivers from the firm sat in the driver’s seat so there is no need to worry.  Seb orders the driver to take them home as Jim doesn’t appear to be up for speaking, and reclines into the seat. His eyes look out the window at the streets, each decorated with colourful Christmas lights which whiz passed like a stream of florescent ribbon.  He can hear Jim tapping on his phone but not a word is spoken.

There is a silence, the gentle sound of breathing, the rustle of clothing and the purr of the engine as they drive.  Normally their silences are comfortable, but this time there is a shyness which has never graced them before.

It started with fingertips pressing against the sleeve of Seb’s black jacket. Seb doesn’t turn away from the window. The touch is probably an accident, a simple misplacing of the hand and nothing to concern himself with.  But the fingertips move, tracing over Seb’s knuckles before nudging under his own fingers to feel the coarse skin of his palm. This time Seb does turn to look down at Jim’s hand as his fingers fill the gaps between Seb’s fingers.  Levelling his gaze, Seb’s throat goes dry and his mind stops works as Jim smirks, both pulling and leaning to capture Seb’s mouth for the very first time. 


End file.
